High School Changes Everything
by LetTheMusicTakeControl
Summary: Okay let's set one thing straight, here. This isn't a Camp Rock story. It only has two characters of it. Shane/OC Nate/OC Give it a shot. I'm sure I won't disapoint too badly. Rated T for language.
1. The NotSoBad Boy

**Chapter 1; The Not-So-Bad Boy.**

**Only one thing about Shane did I know was 100% sure about; he was considered the "Bad Boy" in school. What others don't know about him would 'kill his rep.' but I've seen the real side of him…The real Shane. The Shane who doesn't care what others outside from school thought about him. The Shane who wasn't afraid to go all out on outfits or anything like that. The Shane…who was my best friend…But only outside of school…In school? He chose not to pick on me. He'd stand by and watch me get insulted and apologize after school…when no one's around. What has high school done to him?…He's so…**

"**Lydia…" I heard a low voice behind me and turned around to see Shane. Shane Grey…I was shocked but didn't show it and rose an eyebrow. "I…" He started and looked around us. Everyone stopped what they were doing/saying and just stared at us. I felt really uncomfortable but just kept my eyes on Shane, waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted to say…" Everyone and everything was dead silent. I expected "I just wanted to say…I'll see you later." but was that what I got? Nope…**

"**You're blocking my locker..." His face turned hard, cold. I couldn't believe this…What was going on with him? **

"**O-oh…Sorry…" I apologized, shocked and didn't move. **

"**You're still blocking my locker." That face super glued onto his real face…The soft expression he always had…**

"**I'm so sorry…" I mumbled, shutting my locker and moved aside, keeping my eyes on him. **

**He opened his locker, ripping off the picture he had of Chelsea and him in his locker. Chelsea; Shane's girlfriend…Or maybe ex…**

**I looked at him confused. He turned his head and looked at me, that same cold, hard, scary expression. **

"**What?" He demanded.**

"**Um…Nothing, I just…I…" I couldn't finish…I couldn't even talk to him…I just…He scared me…**

"**Well?" He snapped.**

"**You know what, Shane?" My voice was rising…Tears started to fill my eyes…My voice could crack any moment now but I was too mad to even care. He raised his eyebrows, motioning me to continue. "I'm sick of you treating me this way. You'd act like you don't care about me in school but when we're alone, just the two of us…You act like we're…FRIENDS!" Oh yeah…there went my voice…I didn't care, I kept going. "I really don't get you Shane…What happened to the Shane I actually liked to talk to? The Shane who didn't care if he was seen with a girl in a t-shirt and sweats? The Shane I fell in love with?"….I didn't just say---Uh-oh…**

**His face dropped, going back to the old expression I was used to seeing. The soft one…**

"**L-love?" He asked, his voice quiet, nearing a whisper.**

**I was still mad at him…I didn't know what else to do, so I lied…**

"**Loved." **

**With that, I stormed off. I heard my name being shouted…**

"**Lydia! Lydia, wait!" **

**I knew that voice anywhere but as of right now…I honestly didn't want to talk to anyone…Not even my best friend ever; Anna.**

**(Anna's POV)**

**I couldn't believe it! She told me she'd snap at him one day but I didn't expect it to be so soon…So…Powerful! I kept calling after her but she never even looked back. Not even a glance. Not even a twitch…I don't really blame her though…I guess having a best friend, practically sister, with the most perfect (I would say.) boyfriend ever. The hardest part on her? The fact that my boyfriend was Shane's brother. Blood brother. I already know what'd she'd say if I even brought the subject to break up with Nate to her attention, she'd probably lock me in a dark room with Nate, telling me to get him back any way I can and keep it that way. I stopped calling after her when she was out of sight which wasn't long considering she ran off after I called her name the fourth time. I looked around me and everyone was staring at Shane. I walked over to him. **

"**A-are you ok, Shane?" I asked, looking at him.**

"**I'm fine…" His voice was so low I had to lean in a little to catch what he said next… "tell her…I'm in love with her…" With that, he walked off before I could recompose myself and ask a question…**

**In love with her? Lydia? Oh my…Oh shoot, this is not good. And I thought I was going to have to kill Shane for him to realize what he really wanted…Or…What Nate and I thought he really wanted…Which was Lydia…Oh goodness…**

**I left school, yeah, I'll get in trouble for this if I get caught but I don't care. I mean, my parents wouldn't either, right? When you're in heaven, you don't hear about these kinds of things that happen to your children, right? Right. I looked behind me and saw no one coming so I **

**ran to Lydia's house, seeing her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands from her living room window. I knocked on the door.**

**After a few seconds, she opened the door with her eyes, blood-shot red. **

"**Oh, Lydia…I'm so, so sorry!" I pulled her into a hug. She hugged back and pulled away. **

"**About?" **

"**About my stupid thoughts. I thought Shane---" **

"**It's fine, Anna. I thought the same way. I know what it's like to think something and then find out that it's not even true. By the way, it's in the oven…" In the oven? What? What the heck was she talking about? Shane was in the oven? No, I don't think she'd do something like that. Besides, Shane wouldn't have even gotten here unless he ran his little butt o---**

"**Sorry…On the phone." She said, waving her cell phone and continued to talk on it. "Yeah, 10 more minutes and it'll be good…I know I left it in there, David…I'm not that stupid." She motioned me to come in so I walked in, sitting down on the couch. This was like my second home. Not including the house I lived in now which was my grandmother's…She was talking to her step-dad. David. She never called him "Dad" ever. Or, at least not the times while I was over. She sighed.**

"**No, David. I'm not in a fight with Shane." She rolled her eyes and shut the door. "Yes, I cleaned my room. Can I just talk to my mom?" There was a long pause. "I know, Mommy…I just…Can't you come home already?" Oh…That's right…she's been having to live alone because her parents were on a "family vacation" … one thing they forgot. The other part of the family; Lydia. It always pained me to see what she has to go through everyday. It pained her to see that I'm almost just like that but in her words; worse…"Anna, your parents aren't around anymore and they won't be around! They're gone, okay? I'm not trying to rub it in, It's just…Seriously, Anna? My parents…I can actually talk to them…But you…I'm sorry…'****" She seems to always be alone. Maybe that's why she needs all of Shane's attention…not that I mind. I mean, he's not my property. He's like a brother to me, she's like a sister. Together, they'd probably be happier than the person who invented Pepsi!**

**(Shane's POV)**

**[1 week later…]**

**I ran my hand through my hair. Probably the 100th time I've done it today. I've been doing it a lot for a whole week. A whole week without seeing or hearing Lydia. I couldn't take it anymore! I grabbed my phone and dialed a familiar number…It rang…and rang…and rang…and finally---**


	2. I’m Sorry! Yeah, I’m Sorry I Won’t Be Fo

**Chapter 2; I'm Sorry! Yeah, I'm Sorry I Won't Be Forgiving You…**

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Lydia! Oh thank g---" **

**I heard giggling on the other line…What the…Lydia **_**never **_**giggles…Only when I make her laugh with my lame jokes…What the…**

"_**Shh…" **_**It was a familiar shush too…NATE! WHAT THE!**

"**Lydia? Are you still there?" **

"_**Yeah, what's up?"**_

"**Listen, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm sorry for insulting you…I'm sorry for being such a crappy friend…I'm sorry for---" She cut me off. I mean, usually I wouldn't mind but this time…It just wasn't the time…Especially not what I wanted to hear. **

"_**Listen, Shane, I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I can't be with you." **_

"**What? Wait, what do you mean?"**

"_**She's with me, build a bridge and get over it buddy. Oh here, I'm gonna send you a Christmas card!" **_**There was a pause and then the line cut off. He hung up…I was about to call again to ask what the heck was going on. I mean, he was dating Anna for crying out loud…Right? I should so tell---My phone started buzzing. A text…From Nate? I opened it.**

**There was a picture of Lydia and my backstabbing brother. He was kissing her cheek and she was grinning like crazy…The grin I used to always get everyday I saw her…I haven't seen her in a week and it felt like my whole life just went by during that time. **

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!**_

**I groaned, smacking my alarm clock across the room and it hit the wall with a loud thud. Why did I set that thing again? I looked around and saw nothing. What the…I grabbed my phone which was in my hand from holding it all night and checked my messages…**_**1 unread message(s).**_

**I hesitated but opened it anyway.**

_**From: Lydia. **_**I held my breath while I read it.**

_**-Shane, we really need to talk…Meet me at the park in 10.**_

**She…I…It was only a dream…We…Park…SHE TEXTED ME! SHE---GASP! NO AIR!!! I let out the breath I held in for the longest I've ever gone, thank god it was only a dream, and checked the time that she sent the text and looked at the actual time. "OH SNAP! I ONLY HAVE---OH SNAP!" I jumped out of bed, brushing my teeth, changing my clothes, putting on my shoes and ran downstairs, ignoring all the strange looks I got from my family and ran to the park with only 3 minutes to spare…the park 5 minutes away if I walked. **_**She's gonna think I bailed on her…Not good, not good…**_

**I kept repeating that, running faster, my hair looking more and more like hell but I didn't care and I finally stopped, looking around at our usual place where we go to 'just talk.' I sighed and ran my hand through my hair for the millionth and one time and plopped myself on the bench, putting my head in my hands. I felt someone sitting down next to me…Unusually close, too…I was too exhausted to even look to see who it was. I did have a guess though…**

"**Whoa…What happened to **_**you**_**?" L-Lydia? I looked at her and blinked back tears before she could really see them.**

"**W-what?" I touched her cheek to make sure I wasn't dreaming and I got a weird look from her in return and I quickly pulled my hand away, looking down at my shoes. "I was uh…In a rush…" I glanced at her to see her nodding slowly.**

"**Look, if I'm keeping you from something, you can go ahead and go."**

"**No, I meant I was in a rush…to see you…" I let my eyes wander back to my shoes, not wanting to see the expression on her face which was probably something with a mix of anger and grossed-out-ness.**

"**Me?" Her voice was still the same and angelic as ever…So soft…It felt like she was singing a perfect melody every time she talked…Even if it was just one word…**

**I looked at her and nodded, surprised that her eyes were still on me.**

"**So…What'd you wanna talk about?" I kept my eyes on her. **

"**Well…" She broke the gaze and looked down at her hand in her lap. "I just…I don't even know…I thought about what I said and I, I really didn't mean it the way it came out…" **

**(Lydia's POV)**

"**So…You don't love me?…Or…at least…**_**didn't**_**…" He asked. His voice was no longer cold. His face was as soft as ever…I, I really missed it and that was really the only reason why I sent that text to h---Did he just ask me---**

"**T-that part was true…I did…" I kept my eyes on my hands.**

"**So…You don't anymore…" **

**I looked up at him to see only confusion on his face…wait…were those **_**tears**_** in his eyes?…Whoa, this is weird…**

"**N-no…I do. I, I lied to you when I said I 'loved' you…Well…**_**half**_** lied to you. I did…but I, I still do…" I looked back down at my hands.**

"**Did Anna tell you?" **

"**Yeah…"**

"**Lydia, I don't want you to think you have to come up with a reply because I said something that I actually meant…I just…I wanted you to know that I---"**

**I finally looked up at him. **

"**Shane, I never said that I just came up with it as a reply to you…I…it's true…I just…I never wanted to tell you about it unless I knew that you weren't gonna act all weird afterwards…" I don't even know what I meant about the last part….I'm so confused…**

**We talked for hours. By the time we came back to Earth, it was nearly dinner time and Anna was in my room, waiting for the details. Shane walked me home and kissed my cheek and walked to his house…Which was across the street…I walked into my room, not even knowing that Anna was there and took off my sweater. **

"**HOW'D IT GO?!" Anna shouted, right in my ear. **

**I jumped, nearly halfway up the air.**

"**ANNA! Don't you **_**dare **_**do that again!" **

**She laughed. I don't see what's so funny about someone getting scared right out of their pants!**

"**You're funny, Lydia. Now spill!" **

**I sighed. She will never let this subject die unless I told her so I told her every single detail and at the end of my story, she was grinning like a mad-woman. **

"**What?" I asked, looking at her scared. **

"**HE. KISSED. YOU!" She finally blurted out. **

"**SHH!"**

"**Oh come on, it's not like he can hear!" **

"**Still…Come on, I'm hungry. I'm pretty sure you are too." **

"**Well……"**

"**Oh boy…what?" **

"**Well, Nate came over and we sorta…"**

"**ANNA!" **

**She burst out laughing while I stared at her as if she had grown three heads in a blink of an eye.**

"**I'm kidding. But seriously, he came over and we talked for a bit and came up with an idea!" **

**I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Anna following.**

"**An idea for what?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle and taking a drink…Note to self; NEVER take a drink of water before Anna tells you one of her 'ideas.' **

"**YOU. SHANE. SEXY DRESS. PROM!" **

**My eyes bulged and I spit out my water, but luckily for me, I spit it out into the sink. **

"**SEXY WHAT?!" I will NEVER wear a 'sexy' ANYTHING in front of Shane! He wouldn't even catch me dead in one of those long SKIRTS!**

**Anna rolled her eyes. **

"**Seriously, Lydia. You've **_**never **_**gone to any of the dances in your whole life! For once, can't you go to the prom? For me? Please?" She used that puppy-dog face and she knew I couldn't resist…Come on, Lydia, be stronger than this! You can't c---**

"**FINE!" Oh…too late…**

**Anna grinned at my caving and ran upstairs. I followed, walking, and saw her already on my laptop. I sat down on my bed next to her and looked over her shoulder. "What're you **_**doing?!**_**" I shouted. She was looking at some fancy dress website.**

"**Looking for a dress." **

"**For you, I hope."**

"**Yep." I let out a sigh of relief before she added, "And you." I looked at her as if she'd literally lost her head.**

"**ANNA!" **

"**What? You agreed, **_**remember?**_**" **

**I rolled my eyes and cursed myself under my breath and this time, and this time ONLY, had I cursed the person who invented the internet. Or…At least the person who invented dresses and skirts and all those frilly little things. I wonder now…was the person who invented skirts a girl, or a boy? 'Cause guys in Scotland wear skirts! It's weird! (AN: I'M REALLY SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU WITH THIS COMMENT! IT WAS THE ONLY EXAMPLE I HAD OF GUYS WHO WORE "SKIRTS"! MY APOLOGIES!)**


End file.
